In the prior art, during the orthodontics, an orthodontic bracket is fixedly arranged on the dental face, an arch wire penetrates through an arch wire slot (a square wire slot) on the bracket, the arch wire is directly ligatured into the arch wire slot of the bracket by a ligature rubber ring or a ligature steel wire, and the orthodontic force of the arch wire transfers to the tooth through the bracket, so that the tooth can move prospectively, and the aim of the orthodontics can be achieved.
The ligature rubber ring or the ligature steel wire in the prior art is ligatured onto a ligature wing of the bracket, the force is directly applied onto the arch wire, the higher pressure is applied onto the arch wire, and the normal movement of the arch wire is baffled, so that the orthodontic effect of the tooth can be influenced. At present, there are various self-locking brackets on the market, having two major series such as the active type and the passive type, however, the self-locking brackets are complex in structure, difficult to manufacture, high in cost, expensive in price, and hard to operate.